fridaynightlightsseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Smash Williams
When Friday Night Lights begins, Smash is shown to be the stereotypical jock, being portrayed as loud-mouthed and flashy on the field. Though a skilled player, he has an off-day at the worst time imaginable during HomecomingWeek, when an renowned football scout is in the audience. Desperate to be a top-100 recruit in the nation, Smash turns to steroids and is able to win the next game for the team. However, when his mother discovers the drugs she assumes that Coach Taylor is behind it and accidentally reveals his indiscretion when she accuses the coach. For a time Smash's future is in doubt, but eventually Taylor allows him back on the team provided he takes regular drug tests. Yeah After assistant coach Mac McGill makes controversial comments regarding the abilities of black football players to the press, Smash is at first accepting of his apology. However, discussions with the other black players leads him to become very offended at the comments, and he convinces all the black players to sit out of every game until Mac is fired.However, after his mother tells him to be more careful about picking his battles, he relents and plays in the next game.At the following playoff game against Dunston Valley Cardinals, Smash and the black players face real racism from an all white football team who were involved in the hazing of a player in blackface and the Cardinals don't act differently towards the Panthers' black players. During the game they are the subject of numerous taunts, corrupt officials and dirty hits leading to a brawl (instigated surprisingly enough by Tim Riggins at Smash's defense over a late hit followed by a racist remark from a Cardinals' Player) that ends the game in a Panthers victory. On the way back, the team bus is pulled over by local officers who tell the coaches to hand over Smash for a trumped up charge of assault stemming from the last play of the game, but Mac steps up and refuses to let them on the bus without a warrant, resulting in Smash and Mac's reconciliation. At the state championship Smash's former teammate "Voodoo" Tatum, now on the opposing team, offers to let Smash transfer so they can be the same formidable duo again.Smash declines, his loyalty to the Panthers having grown over the season. In the game, Smash gets injured after scoring a touchdown, but returns in time to make a last-second score with no time remaining to complete a Panther comeback to win the state championshipship. After Coach Taylor visits the school after possibly transferring to fictional Texas Methodist University, Smash leads the other players in a chant of the team's motto "Clear eyes, full hearts, can't lose," showing they still have respect for him. Season 2 In his senior year, Smash is made the centerpiece of the Panther offense under new coach after Eric Taylor's departure to TMU. Despite the team struggles, Smash shows little concern outside of his personal performance which enrages the rest of the Panthers. When confronted by quarterback Matt Saracento try a team-first approach to the game, Smash responds that this year will determine the rest of his life and that he's enjoying the attention. When Coach Taylor returns, tensions between Smash and Saracen come to a head, but after winning a close game at home, things revert back to normal. Late in the season, recruiting period begins in college football and Smash is courted by scouts from University of Alabama, University of Miami, and fictional TMU. He eventually gives a verbal commitment to TMU, calling it his 'dream'. This brief period of happiness is shattered when Smash is attacked and retaliates against by a group of racist white teenagers who were making remarks at his sister and Smash's white girlfriend, Noelle in a movie theater. Coach Taylor forces him to apologize but Smash erupts after seeing his televised apology to members of the local media. The school board decides to suspend Williams for three games(the rest of the regular season), with the Dillon High on the brink of the playoffs. Before the Panther's first game without him, Smash gives a stirring pre-game speech in the locker room to Coach Taylor's approval. In the season 2 finale "May The Best Man Win", it is revealed that TMU has revoked its scholarship offer to Smash, as have most Division-1 schools such as Texas A&M and University Of Alabama. With only a few colleges still willing to accept him, Eric Taylor directs him to Whitmore, a HBCU whose coach, Deeks has followed Smash's career since his 8th grade year. With the opportunity to transfer to a D-1 school in two years, Williams gives Deeks his verbal commitment. Season 3 In the premiere "I Knew You When", it is revealed that the Panthers gained entry to the playoffs, only to lose because of an injury to Smash. As a result, he loses his scholarship to Whitmore, and begins working full-time at the Alamo Freeze. With Coach Taylor's help and will to see him succeed, Smash trains hard and receives a walk-on tryout for Texas A&M, resulting in an offer to join the team. Smash accepts and makes his final appearance in the episode "Hello, Goodbye."